


A Game

by kimisity



Series: 幸仁 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimisity/pseuds/kimisity
Summary: 《岁月情书》番外，spanking车





	A Game

1、

艺人是一个压力很大的职业，idol的压力尤其大。每年不知道有多少idol去医院咨询抑郁症，为此结束生命的也很多。  
对他们来说，解压是一件很重要的事。

在谈恋爱之前，仁王的解压方式一直是练舞。  
在练习室里通宵，流汗到整个人虚脱，再洗个澡，似乎所有烦恼都随着疲惫被水冲走。  
除了对健康不是太友好之外，这个解压方式简直是idol的模范。

而谈恋爱之后？  
那解压的方式就多了。

2、

明明是自己的提议，但走出浴室时仁王居然有一丝后悔。

幸村就坐在床沿，特意换了一身衣服，白衬衫和牛仔裤。他只留了床头一盏阅读灯，这让房间里的气氛无端多了些暧昧。阅读灯下的枕头摆的整整齐齐，旁边贴着边摆着一条皮带。  
他听到声音抬起头来，对着仁王挑了挑眉，然后伸手拍了拍自己的膝盖：“过来。”

仁王犹豫了一会儿。

幸村也不催促 ，只是用带笑的眼睛看着仁王，眼神似乎很柔和，又似乎藏着威严。  
仁王被他的眼神击败。  
抿了抿唇，他走过去，弯下腰趴在了幸村膝盖上。

他洗完澡时欲盖弥彰地穿了睡衣。但棉质薄款的睡衣特别柔软又宽松，其实一点儿用也没有，粗糙的牛仔裤的布料摩擦在腹部只让人觉得痒。  
再说穿的再多也都是会被脱掉的。他这么想着，忍不住咬了咬唇。

幸村的手落在他后腰的位置，然后勾着他的睡衣的裤子往下拉，接着是内裤。两条裤子卡在膝弯的位置，正好限制了行动，这下就更糟了。  
还不如光着出来，仁王想。  
温热的手掌覆在他臀峰上，然后是幸村温柔的嗓音：“你知道，我如果想要惩罚你，根本不需要找理由。”

“因为理由太多了？”仁王回应的声音有些沙哑。

“你也知道你给我找了很多麻烦吗。”幸村似真似假地抱怨道。

仁王以沉默作为回答。

幸村低下头。  
暖黄色的光线下趴在他膝盖上的人有着浅浅一层光晕，而他手掌下的皮肤在光晕下光滑又有弹性。他很少见到仁王这样温顺的样子，尽管这只是一个“游戏”。  
“安全词？”他问。  
仁王吐出一口气，盯着幸村牛仔裤的裤脚和浅蓝色的塑料拖鞋：“不需要那种东西。”  
“你确定？”幸村又问了一次，“我不会随便喊停的。”

但相信我还不如相信你的判断力。  
仁王吞咽了一次，掩饰了自己的紧张情绪：“没关系。”

“那我假设你已经准备好了？”

这是个不需要答案的问话，因为在话音落下的同时，他的手掌已经扬起又落下。

仁王把一声闷哼卡在嗓子里。

超出想象的清脆声音让他伸手抓住了幸村的脚踝，而在他完全消化了这次疼痛之前，第二下，第三下的拍打接踵而来。  
羞耻感让他很快红了脸，而急促的拍打加快了他的呼吸。一开始能够忍受的疼痛在绵延不绝的拍打下催生出热感和更进一步的痛楚。他甚至没有听到声音中的停顿，以至于他开始怀疑这样的频率幸村的手到底有多疼。

但无论如何也不会有他这么疼。

真的，这真的比他想象的要疼。

一开始只在表面的疼痛在不断的拍打下渗透进更深的地方，他能感觉到自己在发热，全身都是，但最热的肯定是被不断拍打的地方。天，那儿肯定变红，甚至肿起来了。  
他能忍受这样的疼痛多久？三分钟还是五分钟？  
他开始躲闪，然后后腰上的手掌加了力度。

“别动。”

拍打声中幸村的声音隐约传到他的耳朵里。  
仁王握着幸村脚踝的手心出了汗。  
他咬牙忍着声音，全身的肌肉绷紧又松开。

这真的太疼了，几个小时前他一定是脑子进了水才会和幸村提议玩这个。还有幸村的力气为什么这么大？长期保持身材的人为什么有这么大的力气？  
他捏着幸村手腕的手指在牛仔裤粗糙的布料上划过，另一只手挠着地面。咬牙坚持了一会儿后他终于喊出声来，仿佛出了声痛楚就会少一些。

“我其实不指望你反省，但也许这个能让你好好思考一下你做过什么麻烦事。”幸村说。

他的语调很平淡，类似训诫的语气让仁王忍不住腹诽这人的假正经。  
他不会早就想做这个吧。  
这么想的仁王早就忘了真的想做这个的到底是谁。  
但他必须得想点什么，他不能把注意力集中在身后，这太难熬了，他甚至不知道什么时候会结束。这当然不是他的极限可他之前亲口拒绝了结束这个游戏的钥匙。他现在想回到几分钟前把自作聪明的自己掐死。

他到底为什么要提议这种游戏？

第三次有这个念头时仁王已经松开了抓着幸村脚踝的手。  
他两只手都撑在地面。俯卧和喘息让他喘不上气，他只能把自己上半身撑起来一点去寻找新鲜空气。他甚至忍不住用侧脸去摩擦幸村的牛仔裤，这仿佛可以让他的疼痛减轻一点。

操，这真的太疼了。

幸村停下时仁王的身体还是绷紧的。  
房间里的声音徒然停下就显得喘息声特别明显。  
他的手掌停在仁王发烫的臀峰上，承受了全部的人收了声平复着呼吸。

现在，那原本带着苍白的屁股已经红起来了，深粉色，发着烫。  
它比一切开始之前要肿一些，但没有太多。手的拍打并不能给它太多负担，过多的疼痛一半是心理因素一半是过快的频率。  
幸村用了点力揉了揉它，又用指尖扫过中间的缝隙：“这里还可以塞点什么。”

膝盖上的人抖了一下。

然后幸村的声音里就带上一点笑意：“你挺喜欢这个？”  
他的手绕到前面，碰了碰仁王抬头的阴茎。

是啦是啦，仁王自暴自弃地想，想象力太丰富是我的错吗？

幸村当然不会说自己也硬了。这种时候牛仔裤非常能掩藏某些真相。  
他抚摸着被他打红的屁股，觉得还差了一点颜色。

他给了仁王两分钟休息的时间。

第二轮的一开始仁王就没能忍住声音。  
谁知道呢？被揉过好像比之前更疼？还是有了休息之后的对比才显得特别疼？  
他试图伸手去挡，那只手却被幸村捉过去背在身后，他只能握着空气又松开。  
然后他尝试了蹬腿。  
不，他不是刻意的，但太疼了，蹬腿只是本能反应。他要留一只手撑着地板维持平衡，那用脚能挡着吗？

“你乖一点，别乱动。”幸村的声音里带着警告。

仁王咬着唇坚持了几秒，或许是十几秒，然后他摇着头，声音里带了一点哽咽：“停下……不……啊！……”

这种声音只会激发人的欲望。

幸村眯起眼。  
他的手也变得和仁王的屁股一样烫了，而仁王连大腿根都染上了红晕。被裤子限制住不能够张开的腿间歇着伸直又勾起。  
他完全不担心，叫的那么煽情的小混蛋明明越来越硬了，顶在他大腿上。  
他可没想到仁王原来喜欢这个。

“疼？”他还有闲心这么问道。

仁王握着拳撑着地板。他挣脱开幸村没太用力的手，把背着的手又重新撑回地面。  
然后他侧过头咬了一口幸村的小腿。牛仔裤粗糙的布料磨着牙，幸村就感觉像是什么舔过去一样。

他眯了眯眼加重了力道。

“啊！”仁王握拳锤了一下地面。他低下头，有些无力地晃着脑袋：“轻点……不要了……痛……”

他整个人都软下来了，抱怨的话语听起来反而像撒娇。但变低的哼叫声中带上了更多的哭音。

幸村在手下的皮肤变成玫红色时停了下来。  
他伸手抚摸过仁王的脊背，拂去细碎的汗珠。  
他自己的手也红了，有些麻。而他膝盖上的屁股就更凄惨了，整片的玫红色，真正地肿了起来，发着热。  
但他控制的很好，指痕练成一片，让颜色染的很平均。

幸村让手掌擦着臀缝往前，指尖揉过会阴的地方。  
仁王大腿内侧全是汗，会阴也是潮湿的。  
他是真的很疼，但连他自己都惊讶的是他还是硬着的，甚至比之前还要硬。这让他有些崩溃。

还有这还没结束吗？  
我到底为什么拒绝安全词？  
这么想着他抱着幸村的腿又蹭了蹭。

幸村轻笑了一声，托了一下他的腰：“现在，到床上去。”

仁王愣了一下。他从幸村膝盖上爬起来，然后看到了皮带。  
啊，哦。  
他在脑海里发出一声哀叹，但还是爬上了床。

幸村让他趴跪着，两个枕头垫高了他的腰，又扯掉了他的裤子。  
这比之前更糟糕了，这样的姿势。  
但仁王一句话没说，只是红着耳朵任由幸村调整了姿势，把他自己的腰按的更低，还分开了两条腿。

“二十下。我就不让你报数了。”幸村说。

仁王双手交叠着抵住了自己的额头。  
他屏住呼吸，期待和恐惧一起折磨着他。他强迫着自己别动，然后皮革冰凉的触觉很轻地碰了碰他。  
这大概就是开始了？

他深呼吸了两次，想了想张嘴咬住了床单。

皮带的破空声响了两次，想象中的疼痛却并没有到来。仁王绷紧了身体又迟疑着放松。  
他快要忍不住抬起头时，极快的破空声在他反应过来前响起。  
然后疼痛在身后炸开。  
这和用手一点儿也不一样，几乎浸入骨子里的疼痛让他即时咬着床单也发出含糊地闷哼。而那疼痛甚至持续了一段时间，他甚至觉得自己的屁股被打到的地方肿起来了。

他花了一小会儿消化这种疼痛，然后才重新放松下来。

第二下，第三下和第四下就是在这时候到来的。  
连续的抽打落点甚至在同样的位置，仁王在那瞬间脑子里什么都想不了只有疼疼疼。他发不出声音眼前发黑，但回过神来才反应过来自己其实出声了而且还近似于尖叫。  
他开始怀疑自己到底能不能撑完二十下。  
真他妈太疼了。

操，FUCK.

第十下的时候他开始哭叫。  
是真的有眼泪的那种。  
鼻酸让他呼吸不畅，他只能抬起头抽噎着，可怜兮兮的。  
他扭动着腰试图躲开幸村的皮带，但又出于某种自己都解释不清的心情强迫自己回到原地。他在心里骂了无数句脏话但回到现实连求饶的话都不肯说了，只让自己被疼痛掌控，又因为疼痛而流泪。

他可能在这个过程中说了些胡话，比如承认了一些已经把锅丢出去的做过的坏事。谁知道呢？他每天都会做点坏事，有大有小，能惹麻烦不能惹麻烦的都有。

最后三下是连在一起的。  
皮带落下时他嗓子都要哑了。  
他脑子一片空白，承受住疼痛就花费了他全部的精力。然后他意识到已经结束了，不会再有更多了。这时候他又觉得自己应该还没到极限。

幸村把皮带丢开。

他抚摸着仁王的脊背，安慰着可怜兮兮的人。  
但仁王其实已经回过神来了，自己就调整了呼吸。只是哭了太久，哽咽一时之间止不住，他只能把头埋进床单里蹭了蹭，堪堪擦掉脸上的泪痕。

“还好吗？”幸村问。  
仁王嗯了一声。

他舒展了身体，但还是趴在枕头上，腰部就还是被垫高了。幸村正好从旁边的抽屉里拿出早就准备好的药膏。  
冰凉的膏体触碰到火热的皮肤，又被温热的手掌抹开。尖锐和火辣的疼痛在药膏的作用下变成一种钝痛。  
幸村把半管药膏全部抹开：“我们可以准备木板或者藤条，操作起来比皮带更方便一些，毕竟你挺喜欢这种游戏的，对吗？”  
仁王没回答。  
“你呢？喜欢哪一个？”幸村又问道。

这大概是一定得回答的意思，而仁王恨自己的想象力。  
他抿了抿唇，沉默了一会儿。  
“嗯？”幸村发出一个含糊的鼻音。  
仁王侧过头，阅读灯暖黄色的光让他被泪水浸过的眼睛有些疼。而他有预感他等会儿还得哭第二场，多可怜啊。可他是自作自受才落到这种境地的。  
“……藤条。”他终于还是选了一个。  
然后他想我什么时候答应再玩这种游戏了？

十分钟后幸村终于把整管药膏都抹完了。  
他认认真真按摩了一遍，没太用力，但他知道仁王肯定会疼。  
被皮带打过的地方摸起来发硬，但按摩完后屁股确实没那么红了，肿起来的高度也下降了不少，就是还算是发热。  
但趴着的人已经完全不出声了，吸鼻子的声音也停止了。他试探性地顺着臀缝往前摸，有些惊讶地发现仁王居然还没完全软下去。  
他索性用手包裹着那里，揉了两下才松开。然后他把药膏丢开，从抽屉里拿出润滑剂和安全套。

3、

裹着润滑剂的手指闯进来时仁王完全不觉得意外。  
他跪的有些累了，屁股也还是很痛，但手指滑进来，目的明确地在他敏感点按了一圈时他还是软软地叫出了声。  
显然他的身体和他的脑子完全不配合，飞快地就兴奋起来。  
或者说在这整个过程里他就没有不兴奋的时候。

我都不知道我原来喜欢这个。仁王格外心累。

他情动的比以往还厉害，外部的疼痛消弭了内部的疼痛，而快感就被凸显得更加明显。  
持续的疼痛甚至让他过分敏感了，他甚至能感觉到幸村的每一个指节。而润滑剂显得格外的凉，滑到深处的手指碰过的每一个地方都在痒。  
于是手指很快就增加到两根，三根。

疼痛后的快感简直让人着迷。他体会着幸村手指的每一个动作，它撑开他的身体，探索着原本收紧的通道，又撑开。  
他重新开始出汗，像是整个人都湿了，里面也是外面也是。  
“你来。”他有些焦急地动了动腰，又咬着唇侧过头去看幸村。

幸村被这样的仁王激得急躁起来。

他收回手，那个入口就随着人急促的呼吸而收缩着。  
过多的润滑剂全部被体温弄热了，他指尖在仁王的身体里几乎被泡的发皱。  
而屁股发红还肿着的人脸上还有乱七八糟的泪痕，眼睛也是湿润的，却侧过头带着渴求的表情看着自己。

太过分了。  
这太过分了。

幸村本来就在牛仔裤里硬了太久。  
他用手指扯开扣子拉下拉链，硬的发疼的东西就从裤子里跳出来。  
犹豫了两秒，他决定不脱下裤子。他让阴茎从内裤的缝隙里跳出来，又撕开安全套戴上去，才伸出手扣住了仁王的腰。  
他顶住了仁王的入口，又拍了拍仁王已经一团糟的屁股，然后在人吃痛的声音中顶进去。

比以往更热也更紧的地方让幸村嘶了一声。  
他们其实没有太多经验，毕竟idol的工作太忙了他们实在没有太多时间和精力，能有一天休息的时间都显得奢侈。  
这就更显得这一次做爱的特别。  
他顶到最深处，按着仁王的腰一直到两个人贴在一起。  
而仁王挣扎着往前企图逃跑，又被人按回去。

太疼了。  
不是被入侵的地方疼，而是被按在牛仔裤上的地方疼。  
疼痛让仁王收紧了身体，甬道便勾勒出入侵他的东西的形状。  
仁王伸出手抵着幸村的胯，他皱着眉胡乱摇着头。

而幸村给了他适应的时间。

他伸出手往前摸仁王一直硬着的地方，那里因为疼痛甚至更硬了。  
他从头到尾撸了几遍，又顺着仁王的肚子往上揉了揉发硬的乳珠。  
仁王发出隐约的闷哼声。  
然后幸村继续往上，用拇指揉了揉仁王有些干涩的唇。

食指和中指在唇边拂过时仁王会意的把他们含住了。  
他用舌头舔过指腹，沾染了汗水的手指有点咸，但好在他没尝到其他乱七八糟的味道，比如药膏或者润滑剂什么的。那只手正扣着他的腰，湿漉漉的。

他还是很疼，幸村动起来时胯部和挂着的牛仔裤就拍打在他已经过分负荷的屁股上，那就真的很疼。  
但他也很爽，不断擦过他体内敏感点的东西一遍一遍破开他身体的阻拦在深处画圈。

仁王咬着幸村的手指哼哼唧唧的觉得自己脑子都不清醒了。

然后他被抱起来。  
快要僵硬的腿往前滑，而酸软的腰落入一个温暖的怀抱。他的后背贴着幸村的胸膛，隔着他还没脱掉的睡衣的上衣和幸村的衬衫。

幸村收回了手，跪坐在了床上。  
他的两只手都湿漉漉的，卡在仁王的膝弯里把人弯折着抱在怀里。  
这样仁王整个人都坐在他身上了，或者说整个人都坐在他那根硬着的东西上，而发红发肿的臀尖还压着他没脱掉的牛仔裤。

仁王就只能伸出手撑在身下，撑着他的腿保持一点平衡。  
他的脚尖绷紧又松开，疼痛和快感包裹着他。  
而不管是疼痛还是快感都太尖锐了，像浪潮一样几乎将他淹没。  
他半张着嘴发不出声音，只能顺着幸村的力道沉沉浮浮。

疼痛终于几近麻木了，而快感几乎要没顶。  
仁王后仰着头躺在幸村肩上。  
他伸出手握住了自己的阴茎，随着幸村的节奏没什么章法地撸着。

高潮淹没了他。

他短暂地失去了意识，醒过来时他已经侧躺在床上。  
温热的毛巾擦过他已经一片狼藉的下身。  
他回过头，已经扣好扣子的幸村衬衫都没怎么乱，只有额角带一点汗，看上去像是做了个热身活动。

而他自己？  
……算了不形容了。

他躺了一会儿，一直到幸村又给他上了一遍药，还重新穿上了裤子。  
然后他精神起来，翻了个身坐起来。  
尽管在柔软的床垫上，他还是在坐起来时痛的皱了皱眉。他接过幸村递过来的热水，全部喝完了。

舔了舔唇，他想，今晚大概能做个好梦。

“什么感觉？”幸村洗了手收了杯子，转回来问他。

“很有解压效果。”仁王想了想说。  
他哭了两场，心情有些微妙的轻松。  
“你觉得呢？”他问幸村。

幸村想了想，说：“很麻烦。”

“痛的是我啊。你有什么麻烦的。”

“准备工作和清理都很麻烦。”幸村抬手捋过仁王的头发，“而且，你要休息至少三天才行。”

“puri，别得了便宜还卖乖了，队长。”仁王说。

他扯了扯嘴角滚进幸村怀里。  
换回了睡衣的人身上有他喜欢的味道，是浴室里水果味的沐浴露的味道，这让他整个人都甜滋滋的。  
仁王就在甜味里满足地闭上了眼睛。

“关灯。”他说。


End file.
